Category talk:Books
TimeLine Hi Karen, I don't know, why there is no diskussion button at the pages Penric and the Shaman and other books. But as it is like this, I mention a problem here. On the page of the Shaman book is once written "is a novella in the World of Five Gods set shortly after Penric's Demon." and later "In this NOVELLA set in The World of the Five Gods and four years after the events in Penric’s Demon" (which is correct). I wouldn't call 4 years "shortly". Another thing, I have just checked the book now. Penric give his age to Nikys with thirty. I thought he must be around 20 when he has got the demon. (Up to ten years before the events in this book he has been a pupil of Learned Lurenz and has been beaten with a stick). Then he has been 23 after the university, has been 1 or 2 year sorcerer of the archdivine when he meets Oswil and Ingles, so may be 24 or 25. Nearly another year for the adventure with the fox, so lets say at least 25 at this time. When he is thirty in Penric's Mission this story must play 5 years after the story with the fox. Not 10 years as it is written in the article. But I found no place where his age when he meet Desdemona is given. It is just a deduction. Because of the remembering of his time as pupil and the scene in the bath house where Mira wanted to make a fortune in the bathhouse. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 15:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Short answer: I'm not being nearly as careful as I ought to be in my wording for these articles. I'm trying to build up the site enough to get others to be able to join in the editing - it's hard to add character and place articles when there aren't even any book articles to hook them up to. Feel very free to make corrections here. I don't know why the button isn't present for my newest article additions - maybe the site changed their defaults between when I first started working on it and "now"? I'm good with any changes you think are worth adding to this site - it's far from full and desperately needs attention. OH: except - don't change the Publisher's Summary contents of the book articles without talking about it. I'm copying them from "real" sources. Everything else is fair game. And another edit: I think lack of discuss button is because they want people posting comments on the bottom instead. Not sure what I think of that system, since I'd rather pull them out of the obviously-visible view, but it'll do for now. If I find out how to change to a more classic Talk-page system, I might try for that. KarenHunt (talk) 16:18, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :I would like to work with you for the wiki, but I do not trust my english. I don't want to change the article into a worse version. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 16:40, March 24, 2019 (UTC) I'm good with whatever you pick. I'd be happy to tweak the english as needed, but it doesn't go well to pressure people into doing things they aren't comfortable trying to do. KarenHunt (talk) 16:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC)